nigahigafandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Life of a Basketballer
The daily life of LeBryant Jordanicus Walton, a basketballer. The video was made from Ryan Higa's impatience of there being a lock out. Plot The video takes place as an interview. LeBryant introduces himself, saying he has been "balling" for 16 or 17 hours now, being pretty much a big deal. Mornings Being a professional athlete, LeBryant starts his day out with a workout. With the usual, push-ups (one), sit-ups (one), and sprints (quarter of a block). LeBryant says he doesn't believe in quality so he does the workout three times a day, not a big deal. Afterwards After his workout, LeBryant goes to the court to meet his coach, a homeless man who lives there. LeBryant says he practically lives there, he's always there, and so dedicated; hands down, the best coach he's ever had, who gives him the best advice and tips. The scene changes to where the coach is showing LeBryant to throw the ball, get it to go through the basket net and make a woosh sound, then hit the ground. LeBryant throws the ball, misses, and runs to go get it, while the coach says he didn't get the ball through the basket and the net and make a woosh sound, but it did hit the ground so you put the team on the back. Jeremy Lin Because LeBryant needs help at times at the court, he calls his cousin Jeremy Lin to help him out. The scene shows Jeremy arriving at the court, greeting LeBryant, who asks him if he could get their ball down from the hoop, which has gotten stuck. Jeremy, a little disappointed, says sure, and takes it down for them, giving it back. LeBryant thanks him, saying "peace out". Jeremy feels that LeBryant doesn't respect him, perhaps because he's not black. LeBryant says that his logic is that all the best basketballers (LeBron James, Kobe Bryant, Magic Johnson, Michael Jordan, Kareem Abdul Jabbar, including Barack Obama and Oprah), all have an A in their name and because Jeremy doesn't have an A in his name, it doesn't make him worth respecting. Sponsors LeBryant has sponsors, and has done commercials. The scene shows a commercial of LeBryant walking past a man who asks him if he wants to do some meriwana, cigarettes, and cocktail. LeBryant, shocked, begins to shake his head, but says yes. (the commercial is by Nikey, with the theme "Just Do Sh*t). LeBryant also says he's been in an old clip which they turn black and white and make it look all epic, showing a clip from Ryan Higa's Dear Ryan, Are You A Liar? video. When he misses the shoot, the commercial is shown to be featured by NBA Lockout, Where Nothing Happens... Lockout LeBryant moves on, saying that basketball is his favorite sport, and the silly little lockout that's happening is just silly. LeBryant moans that he just wants to watch basketball, begging to the camera to end the lockout. LeBryant realizes he's teleported around his house until he teleported outside, wondering how he got out, and finds out the front door is locked. It ends with a Bad Jokes with Ryan, and teehee. Ending It shows LeBryant and Jeremy finishing playing basketball, where LeBryant enters the house and quickly locks the door for Jeremy, telling him he's not getting in. LeBryant teases him that it looks like he's "locked out" and laughs. Jeremy tells him too soon, and throws his basketball behind him. The ball suddenly appears in the house and unexpectedly hits LeBryant.